Closing the Circle
by hiyakid
Summary: In this Fill In tale, a pregnant Murphy Brown struggles with the reality that her pregnancy is ending up on the tabloid front page. When Avery Brown pops in to see her daughter, Murphy must deal with telling her mother about the unplanned event.
1. The Tattler

"Closing the Circle"

Chapter 1 - The Tattler

_If anyone should ever write my life's story.  
__For whatever reason there might be.  
__You'll be there between each line of pain and glory.  
_'_Cause you're the best thing that ever happened to me._

_Gladys Knight & The Pips_

Murphy Brown sat in her office nervously waiting for a delivery that she'd rather not get. In an attempt to take her mind off her worries she tried to think about her next story, but she could think of nothing but the impending disaster that was about to be laid in front of her. As she gnawed on her trusty no. 2 pencil she heard a knock at the door.

"Ms. Brown, I've got it." Murphy recognized the voice as that of Bob, the mail boy.

"Come in, Bob."

Bob walked in her office and handed her the 'fresh off the press' copy of the _National Tattler_.

"You didn't tell anyone about this, right?"

"Oh no, Ms. Brown."

"Fine then. Hold on and I'll get that ten bucks I promised."

Murphy started to go for her purse when her best friend and fellow investigative reporter, Frank Fontana, walked in. "So Murph, what do you want with the _National Tattler_? I thought you refused to read that fish wrap from now on."

Murphy stopped digging in her purse and turned to give Bob a look that would kill.

"Tell me Murph, they have something good on Brokaw in there. Am I right?"

"That's it Bob! No ten bucks for you. You can go now."

"But Ms. Brown, you promised..."

Murphy waved her hand in a gesture to let Bob know it was time for him to take his leave. And Bob did just that by slamming the door to Murphy's office, leaving without his money.

"Come on Murph, it's written all over your face. That's not why you had Bob get that for you?" Always the good reporter, Frank knew something was up.

"Go away Frank. I'm having a really bad day."

Frank grabbed the _National Tattler_ out of Murphy's hand and instantly knew why she didn't want anyone to see it. The headline read "Murphy Brown Married to Frozen Tube".

"I have never been to a sperm bank. Well, there was that one time. You know." Murphy looked up at Frank with emotions rising. "The father of my child is not a tube...he is someone, well, I once loved."

"Once again _The Tattler_ is hitting below the belt. First they say you've fallen off the wagon and now this." Frank's blood was boiling with anger.

"Not many people know I'm pregnant. I meant for it to be that way and I intend for it to stay that way."

Another knock rattled Murphy's door. The voice of _FYI_'s executive producer was muffled as it came to Murphy's ears. "Murphy, I need to go over some things with you for this week's show. Can I come in?" Miles asked with hesitation, as he always did.

"Go away. It's not a good time."

"But we need to talk about..."

"Beat it!"

"Mur..."

"Hi, you've reached the offices of Murphy Brown. Apparently you didn't understand her when she said she doesn't want to talk to you right now, leave a message after the tone... BEEEEEP."

Miles Silverberg turned to walk away but stopped when he saw that everyone in the bullpen was staring at him. Feeling all eyes on him, he turned and charged through her door like a bull. "Damn it Murphy! I am not stupid..." Miles stated with a vengeance. But he stopped when he saw how his words had affected Murphy.

Tears now streaming down her face, Murphy fell hard to her chair, holding her face in her hands. Frank and Miles looked at each other then at Murphy. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, that Murphy Brown, quite possibly the strongest woman they had ever known, was crying before them.

"I'm sorry Murphy. I didn't mean..." Miles said in a comforting voice.

Murphy dug her head in her hands, trying to hide her red eyes from Frank and Miles. "Don't worry about me Miles. It's just hormones and nothing more." After collecting herself she requested, "Close the door, will you?"

Murphy handed the copy of the _Tattler_ to Miles and then reached for a tissue in her purse. "Read this. We have problems."

Miles took the _Tattler_. His eyes quickly skimmed the cover eventually becoming fixated on the headline. They did have problems.

"How did you find out about this?" Miles asked.

"I received an anonymous phone call about an hour ago. The voice on the other end simply said, 'Check the _Tattler_', then hung up."

"Strange." Frank replied.

"I couldn't swear to it but I'm pretty sure it was Connie Chung." Murphy blew her nose.

"How would Connie know?" Miles asked.

"I don't know and I don't even want to think about this now. If you happened to have forgotten I have a story to put together."

"But Murph, you have to deal with this sometime." Frank stressed.

"No I don't and I would appreciate it if you would leave now. I need to work on my story."

"All right, but if you need someone to talk to we will be right out there." Frank pointed to the bullpen as he reassured his friend.

"There will be no need for that because I'll be fine...thanks."

As Frank and Miles left they knew she was denying, and that wasn't healthy. They walked into the bullpen and noticed Corky and Jim sitting at the little round glass table. Corky was reading the latest edition of _Redbook._ Jim was sipping his coffee and tapping his pencil on the table.

"Oh, there you are. What were you all doing in there? What were you all talking about?" Corky pressed in her nosy way.

"Miles, I just wanted to remind you that I was here on time." Jim said without breaking away from his coffee.

"On time for what, Jim?"

"The story meeting! It is ten o'clock?"

Miles looked at his watch. It was five minutes after ten. That meant he had to go back in there and get Murphy, something he knew he didn't want to do.

Frank saw the unhappiness on Miles' face. "I'll go in there and get her." He motioned towards Murphy's office. "Five minutes tops." Frank turned around again and headed for Murphy's office.

Frank walked right in because he knew if he asked to come in, she would tell him to go away. "Murph, it is time for the..." Frank stopped when he saw Murphy on the phone.

"All right, Chung, I know you're there so you might as well pick up and deal with me now. I know you don't want a repeat performance of the last time you blatantly ignored me. Fine. Have it your way. But just remember that pizzas delivered to your house every hour on the hour equal no sleep for you…or Maury for that matter!" Murphy slammed down the phone and looked at Frank. "What? I know it was her."

"Come on, Murph, it's time for the story meeting."

"I don't feel like going," Murphy replied.

"Come on now, it will help you get this off your mind for a little while."

"I look like hell. Everyone will know something's up."

"You don't look like hell. You look... glowing." Frank instantly knew he had said the wrong thing.

"Glowing? Come on Frank? Just admit it, I look horrible. I hate when I cry, my eyes get all puffy."

"You know you're beautiful. Plus I know you have a killer story you want to pitch." Frank smiled.

Murphy returned the smile. "Come here Frank." Murphy reached her arms out and gave Frank a hug. "Thanks for being my best friend." She whispered in his ear.

"My pleasure, Murph." Frank couldn't believe this. His smile widened. "Come on, let's go."

"Okay, I'll be out there in a second. Let me try to at least look decent." Murphy motioned him to go and then reached for the makeup bag that was in her purse.

Frank walked out and then immediately walked back in. "Murph, your mother is here."

Murphy was reapplying her lipstick and then stopped even though she only had lipstick on the upper lip. "What? My mother? Are you sure?"

Frank walked over to Murphy's window and peaked out of one of the blinds. "Yeah, it's her all right, hat and all."

"Does she know I'm here? Why is she here? Did she say anything?" Murphy quickly finished applying lipstick to her bottom lip, threw it in her bag and joined Frank at the window.

"I don't know. Maybe she's here to see her only daughter who happens to be pregnant with her grandchild."

"But she doesn't know." Murphy blurted out the phrase without thinking.

"What do you mean, 'she doesn't know'?" Then it came to him. "Murph, are you telling me you haven't told her yet? She is your mother!" Frank was surprised. He thought Murphy would tell her mother before anyone.

"No, I haven't told her. It is hard, however old you are, to tell your mother that you are pregnant and have no intentions of getting married. I know she still pictures me in a flowing, white wedding gown and that just isn't me."

"Well, your mother doesn't think you're still a virgin, does she?"

"I'm 42 years old Frank! What do you think? And besides I think the night she walked in on me and Michael Reese in my room pretty much killed that fantasy dead."

"Well, you never know and that was way too much information!"

Murphy gave Frank one of those famous Murphy Brown looks and totally ignored his last statement. "No, no it's just not the right time. I can't do this now."

"It looks like you are going to have to because here she comes."

"Don't just stand there! Stall her! Tell her that...I'm doing an interview or something." Murphy nervously said.

"I don't want to. And besides, I'm not a good liar, Murph. All those years of Catholic school can really warp a person's ability to lie."

"Come on, Frank. Do this for me. Tell her to go to my house and then get her out of here so I can leave."

"Okay, okay, I'll do it. But you need to tell her today, promise me you will."

"All right, all right, I will...just do it. Go!"

Frank felt bad about what he was going to do. As he walked out of Murphy's office he grabbed some crumpled papers off the floor that she had thrown in some fit of rage. He might just need them for backup. He tried to just walk on by, but the presence of Avery Brown was so overwhelming that he had to look her way. And there she was, standing just outside of the elevator door. Jim, Corky and Miles were already talking to her. Frank reassured himself that he must do this for Murphy. It wouldn't be fair for Murphy to be pressured into telling her mother this way. And it also wouldn't be fair for Mrs. Brown to find out she was going to become a grandmother this way. He knew he was doing the right thing.

As their eyes met, Frank was still trying to come up with something to say to cover for his best friend, something that made sense, something that Frank Fontana wouldn't usually say.

Frank walked right up to Mrs. Brown and just blurted it out. "Murphy's at the gynecologist. How about lunch? Jim, Corky, Miles, aren't you ready for lunch? I hear there's a special on Phil's famous meatloaf today."

Avery gave Frank a look and he knew that the gig was up. "Mr. Fontana, is it? My daughter is in her office, is she not?"

"Ah, no. No she isn't. I think it would be nice if you would join us for lunch Mrs. Brown." Frank smiled a dopey smile and started banging on the down button of the elevator.

"It's Ten a.m. Mr. Fontana."

"I just thought you would like something to eat after your flight. Okay, brunch then. Doesn't that sound like a good idea? Yeah, I think it's a good idea."

"Yes, well you also thought that shirt with those shoes was a good idea. If she isn't here then I wish to go directly to her house."

"I can take you there now..." Frank stopped after considering what he had just offered. Yes, this would definitely be the longest car ride of his life.

"But Murphy was in her office just a minute ago." Miles chimed in.

Frank turned to give him a look and then returned to banging on the down button. He just wanted to get out of there. "Darn thing, just doesn't get here fast enough."

Avery Brown turned around, dropped her suitcase, and headed directly for Murphy's office. "I'm going to leave her a short note explaining where I can be found."

Frank's eyes almost left the sockets as he saw Avery walking away from him. He turned quickly and caught a hold of her arm. "But Mrs. Brown..."

She stopped him in mid-sentence and looked down at his hand on her arm. "I would appreciate it if you would remove your hand from my arm, Mr. Fontana. I must warn you, I have studied the martial arts."

Frank quickly removed his grip. "Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry. What I was trying to say was Murphy isn't going to be back today..."

"Yes she will, Frank." Corky said. "Don't you remember she has that telephone interview with..."

Frank turned to Corky and motioned for her to stop. She finally did.

"One question Mr. Fontana..."

"Please call me Frank, Mrs. Brown."

"And you may call me...Mrs. Brown...I get the distinct feeling that my daughter is right over there in her office and she doesn't want to see me. Is this true...Mr. Fontana?" She asked that question in a way only Avery Brown could.

"Um, ah...NO! I mean no. She is really at the doctor and she will really be home soon, so we better get going."

Miles, Jim, and Corky just nodded their heads in agreement to Frank's statement because the situation warranted them to do so.

"Is there anything the matter?" Avery asked with some concern.

"Well, I am having some trouble with a trick knee, other than that...Ah, you mean Murphy. No. Why do you ask?"

"I only ask because my daughter is at the doctor, as you say, in the middle of a workday. And Mr. Fontana, I'll be frank, you are acting peculiar but then again you always act that way."

"I think it's a check up that's all, but what do I know about these women things. I mean it's not like she's pregna..." Frank stopped himself with out finishing that word.

DING... the familiar sound of the elevator. "Finally!" Frank was relieved to hear that beautiful noise. "Come on, Mrs. Brown. I'll get your bag."

"Well, I wasn't going to carry it."

Frank and Avery entered the elevator, and Frank blew out a huge breath. Avery turned and faced the bullpen. "So long everyone. I'd say it has been an experience, but it hasn't."

And with that, they were gone.

Miles, Jim, and Corky stood there still nodding their heads and waving. As they turned to return to their meeting, they saw Murphy dart out of her office and head for the stairwell.

"So you were in there!" Corky scolded. "Shame on you Murphy!"

"Let me go! I have to beat them home!" Murphy pushed her way past Miles, Jim and Corky.

"That was wrong to have Frank lie for you, and to your mother." Jim said.

"Jim, _really_, I have to go. I don't have time for this!"

"Fine, Murphy, be that way. But I have to warn you, I'm going to tell your mother!" Miles said.

Murphy totally ignored Miles' last statement and stormed out of the bullpen as she headed for the stairwell.

Miles, Jim and Corky shared a look of confusion. They walked over to the little glass table and sat back down. "What just happened here?" Jim asked his colleagues.

"I don't know and I don't care." Corky responded with arms now folded across her body.

Miles stood up and pounded his fist on the table, "And I'll do it too! Don't test me Murphy Brown!"


	2. Here Comes Trouble

Chapter 2 - Here Comes Trouble

Murphy arrived at her townhouse exhausted and out of breath. The stress of the day was finally getting to her. She had cut off so many people in her desperate attempt to arrive home first that she was sure she had violated some kind of federal law. As she walked in her foyer she smelled something strange. It was the smell of food and it smelled good.

"Eldin, are you here? ELDIN!" Murphy yelled at the top of her lungs because sometimes Eldin had his headphones on listening to that "Sounds of Serinity" crap and was unable to hear her.

Murphy searched the living room where there was no sign of him, so she peaked out of the two large windows in the back of the living room to see if he was outside cleaning his brushes.

"I know you're here...ELDIN!" Murphy was getting frustrated. "You're always here!

"I'm right here."

Murphy jumped straight up and clinched her heart. "Damn it Eldin don't try to startle me or anything."

"Why do you always feel the need to yell? It's so unattractive." Eldin came out of the little hallway that led the den, which consequently was the place of his next masterpiece. "Do you want to see the den? I had an epiphany this morning while you were at work. I tend to work better when you're not here. Come on. Close your eyes and don't peak."

"I don't want to play this game. I never liked it as a child which means, and remember this for future reference, I sure as hell don't like it now!"

"Is someone a little moody? You're with child. You should act a little more demure."

"I have a big problem that is about to arrive here in less than ten minutes. And what is that smell?"

"It's real food. New smells are so interesting, aren't they?"

"I have no time for this! Wait! Why is there food in my house?"

"Mother called this morning from the plane and left a message on your answering machine. Usually, I don't listen to your messages but I became so excited when I heard Mom's enchanting voice I just couldn't help myself. She tried to catch you before you left for work and she said she would be arriving today for a visit, so I picked up some food for dinner. I thought she would like something to eat other than year old frozen corn dogs and whatever that green thing is on the bottom shelf of the fridge."

Murphy was frantically cleaning her living room ignoring everything past 'your mother called earlier this morning.' In an attempt to get to work on time this morning, she had left sections of the Washington Post all over the room and her mail was thrown everywhere. "Listen Eldin, thanks for the food and all, but I have to do something very difficult in about five minutes and counting. Would you please leave?"

"Leave? Without seeing Mom? I think not."

"You can see her tomorrow."

"But I thought we were going to have dinner together…like real families do."

"'Real families?' Those kinds of families ended when Ozzie and Harriet went off the air. Anyway, I need to be alone with Mother. Okay?"

Eldin walked over to Murphy and put his hands on both of her arms in a way to restrain her from moving away from him. "You haven't told her yet?"

"Before you start I should warn you I have been getting this all day and I sure don't want to hear it from you. I'll tell her in due time."

"When? You're due in five months."

"Eldin, please? This is already hard enough. Would you please leave now?"

"All right, I'm going. But I don't care for this side of you. Not one bit."

Murphy walked Eldin to the door. "It's nothing against you, Eldin. Really. I so appreciate all the work you do around here, but this is something I need to do by myself."

"Okay, I'm going. She's going to be very happy." Eldin smiled and Murphy returned the gesture.

Just as Eldin was about to gather his paint supplies and leave, in came Avery Brown with Frank Fontana in tow.

"We're home. Oh, this isn't my home...I mean, I don't sleep here with Murphy. We don't have that kind of relationship." Frank looked like he had had it. His face was beat red and his jaw was clinched.

"Finally. Mr. Fontana, did anyone ever tell you that you drive like a ninety-year-old man?"

Avery's attention was diverted when she saw Eldin. "Mr. Bernecky! I thought you would still be here."

"It's wonderful to see you too Mrs. Brown. I was just about to leave for the day. Are you planning an extended stay?"

As the conversation between Avery and Eldin continued Frank grabbed Murphy by the arm and dragged her into the living room. "Murphy, I need to talk to you...alone."

"What is it? Don't you see I have problems too?"

"Yes, and I would personally like to thank you for making your problem my problem for the day. Don't ever make me do that again! Because of you and your mother I will have to tack on another fifteen years of therapy. Expect a bill."

"Sorry, Frank. I really mean that. I have seen the error of my ways and I am going to tell her...when I find the right time."

"The right time is now. Tell her." Frank stopped talking and began sniffing like a basset hound. "And what is that smell? I've never smelled that smell in this house before."

"It's food."

"Did you cook it? Oh God, did you call the fire department?"

"No, Frank, I didn't cook it! And thanks for your apparent lack of confidence in my cooking abilities. Eldin picked it up for Mother's visit."

"Listen Murph, in all seriousness, this baby is good news. She'll be happy. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I know, I know. I want to. Don't get me wrong, but..."

"Murphy, where are you? Come give Mother a hug."

"I'll be right there Mother." Murphy turned again to Frank and said, "Here goes nothing."

Murphy and Frank returned to the foyer to find Eldin kissing Avery's hand. "I must bid you adieu till tomorrow."

"You don't have to leave on my account, Mr. Bernecky." Avery retorted in her usual classy way.

"Oh, yes I do. Till tomorrow." As Eldin left he looked Murphy dead in the eye as to say 'tell her'.

Murphy got the message and nodded her head in a positive manor. "Bye Eldin."

"I must be going too. Mrs. Brown it was lovely spending the morning with you. I so hope we can do it again some time." Murphy cut him a look that said 'you must be kidding, she isn't falling for this load of crap.'

"Thank you for the ride, Mr. Fontana, however torturous it may have been. Goodbye."

"Murphy, I'll see you at the office tomorrow. Call me if you need me."

"Thanks Frank." And with that, Frank was gone too.

"Ah, finally. We're alone, my daughter. Let me take a look at you." Avery started to circle around Murphy.

Murphy knew something was up so she did everything she could to not make eye contact with her mother out of fear of her figuring out her secret. Maybe Frank had let it slip or she had been reading that trash, _The National Tattler_ again. "So why are you here Mother?"

After one full rotation Avery stopped right in front of Murphy and said, "Can't a mother visit her only daughter without all of these questions?" Avery stopped talking and grabbed Murphy's face under the jawbone with both hands. She stared into Murphy's eyes and studied them carefully for a moment. "My God, you're pregnant!"

"Ha, ha...very funny, Mother. You mean to tell me you came all the way to Washington to tell me I'm pregnant." Murphy knew she had blown her chance and now she was in real trouble. How was she going to get out of this one?

"Then lay off the cookies Murphy. You're really packing on the pounds."

Murphy turned and walked into the living room and Avery followed her. "Speaking of food, Eldin brought you some dinner. Doesn't it smell good? Are you hungry, Mother?"

"Odd smell for your house, but no, I'm not hungry. And besides, I didn't come here to eat. I came here to spend time with my daughter, my only daughter."

"You have to stop surprising me this way, Mother."

"But I called this time. Didn't you get my message?"

"I'd already left for the office. And just for your information, calling from the plane does not constitute advanced notice. So, why are you really here?"

"Just a visit. That's all. You are my only child, Murphy. Our relationship improved so much during my last visit I figured another visit would make it even stronger. I want that kind of relationship with you, Murphy. The kind of relationship where we can tell each other anything."

Murphy started to get a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. The nauseous feeling was quite familiar to her, as she had been throwing up every morning, and most of the day for that fact, for four months. But this time it had nothing to do with morning sickness, it was the unpleasant feeling of guilt. "I...I want that kind of relationship with you too, Mother. And that's why I've got something to tell you." Murphy took Avery carefully by the arm and escorted her to the couch. She subsided the fear and looked deeply into her mother's eyes. "Well, I'm...I'm...I'm not feeling well. I think I'm coming down with something. Yeah. There's something going around the office. " Opportunity number two was blown.

"Is there anything the matter? What did the doctor say?" Avery reached over and laid the back of her hand on Murphy's forehead feeling for a temperature.

"Doctor? What are you talking about?"

"Mr. Fontana told me you were at the gynecologist. Are you having female problems?"

"Oh, that...um, no. That was just a check up." Murphy made a mental note to kill Frank. "Mother, I am going to lie down after we get you settled. Will you be all right by yourself tonight?"

"I suppose I'll find something to amuse myself, but I really feel the need to take care of you tonight. Like old times. Do you remember the days when you were sick and would stay home from school? Eloise would make us chicken soup and crackers and send it up on that beautiful silver platter and we would spend all day in bed reading books."

"Yes, and I also remember Daddy coming home and telling me to quit faking and to finish my homework. Let's get you settled."

Murphy began to walk up the stairs carrying her mother's heavy suitcase. The only thing she could think about was how she shouldn't be carrying such a heavy thing in her condition, but she couldn't tell her mother that because she had already lied twice. About half way up the stairs Murphy panicked because she hadn't given a thought to the room situation. The guestroom was now being transformed into the baby's nursery and if she let her mother in there she would see the recently bought changing table and figure it all out. And thanks to Eldin's epiphany the den was filled with paint buckets and scaffolding. Murphy racked her brain...What to do? "Wait!" Murphy stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it?"

"I just remembered the guestroom is being painted and so is the den. Why don't you stay in my room and I'll sleep on the couch."

"I don't want to make you give up your bed. You need your rest."

Murphy thought for a second about her mother's last statement. "Fine then we can share my room."


	3. The First Conversation

Chapter 3 - The First Conversation

Murphy woke up from nothing much and looked at the clock. It was 3:30 am and she knew she was up for the long haul. As she rubbed her eyes she heard the familiar sound of rain on her window and thought to herself how great this weather was for sleeping. And she was wasting this good sleeping weather on one lie. One very important lie that she could confess to her mother right now.

Murphy looked at Avery who was sound asleep. Avery was a very different kind of sleeper than Murphy. Avery slept perfectly straight as a board with her hands folded on her stomach. Murphy, on the other hand, sprawled out in any position desired. That was another reason why Murphy couldn't sleep, she had to just lie there and there was no way she could get comfortable with another person in her bed.

Murphy decided not to wake Avery. She could wait to tell her tomorrow; when at least one of them had a good night's sleep. Besides, she looked so peaceful that there was no use in interrupting her sleep. And telling her news like this would surely cause her to be awake all night.

Murphy bored quickly just lying there. She tried twiddling her thumbs and that didn't work. She tried counting sheep and that never works. She could think of nothing to take her mind off her guilt. She just kept re-playing the scene in her mind when her mother asked her that question. She could have just said yes and that would have been it, but no, she had to make it hard on herself. It was continuous and unstoppable.

Then a thought, the TV. Yes, she would watch TV. C-SPAN always put her out for the night. Or maybe a good episode of _The Mary Tyler Moore Show _was on. No, that wouldn't work, the remote was on Avery's side of the bed and the noise from the TV would surely wake her.

Ah, a book. Good idea. Reading always put her to sleep. Murphy tried not to fall off the side of the bed as she reached for the new Danielle Steel book that was hidden underneath. She never let anyone in on the fact that she was a romance novel buff. Besides, they were only there to help her get to sleep... and they were entertaining to bits. Murphy tried to read the book without light, but all she could think of was her mother telling her to never read without proper lighting. So she reached in the bed side table and found a small flashlight that had been put there in case of a power outage. As she turned it on Avery stirred and Murphy immediately turned it off. So much for reading.

Murphy took this opportunity to go over her options. She could just lie there for the next three and a half hours and hope she would eventually fall back to sleep or she could get up. Getting up seemed like the more logical of the two options. She could go downstairs to get some warm milk and maybe fall asleep on the couch. It sounded like a plan, so Murphy got out of her bed as carefully as possible. As she tiptoed past the front of her bed she starred at Avery making sure she didn't wake her. Murphy made it out the door and headed down the hallway.

For some reason Murphy stopped in front of the room that was being transformed into the nursery. As she opened the door and turned on the light she gasped at the progress Eldin had made. It was absolutely beautiful even though it was only half finished. The walls were very colorful, but the room felt warm and safe at the same time. It was exactly what she wanted and she loved it. Murphy walked in, closed the door behind her and sat down in Corky's donated rocking chair and began to rock back and forth.

"She sure is going to be a great grandmother. I mean she's already a great mother, why wouldn't she? Why can't I do this? Why is this so hard? It's such a simple thing to say. Two little words, that's all. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. See, I just said it twice, so I can surely say it once to her. I've really messed that up, haven't I? I wanted to make this so perfect. I wanted to tell her on my own terms, in my own way."

Murphy chuckled to herself because she figured out just who she was talking to. She wasn't talking to herself, that's for sure. It was the first time she had caught herself doing that. "I sure hope you have ears by now, if not I am going to feel pretty stupid having a conversation with my spleen. Okay, you win." Just then Murphy felt a little nudge from within. "Did you kick me? Is that what you just did? Jeez, everybody has their opinions, even you. Okay, okay I'll tell her. You get your way this time, but let me be the first person to tell you that doesn't always happen. Well, I think I, no we, can go back to sleep now. You know she is really going to love you, and she's probably going to spoil you rotten too."


	4. The FYI Inquisition

Chapter 4 - The FYI Inquisition

As soon as Murphy walked into the bullpen the gang dropped whatever they were working on and gathered around her. "Come on guys, give me some room."

"Well?" Frank asked expecting an answer.

"Well what Frank?"

"Well, did you tell her?" Jim jumped in.

"I have a story to work on. Excuse me!" Murphy pushed through them and headed for her office.

"I told you she wouldn't do it. Murphy you really need..." Corky was just about to let Murphy have it when she was interrupted.

"STOP IT! YOU ARE DRIVING ME NUTS! The four of you, my office, NOW!"

Jim, Corky, Miles and Frank went into Murphy's office like children being sent to the principal's office. Murphy followed them and then shut the door behind her. "I have one thing to say and then I am going to let you go back to whatever you were doing. I want you to really listen to me. I didn't tell my mother and, frankly, it's none of your business. Goodbye!"

"Are you ever going to tell her?" Miles boldly asked.

"Yes."

"When?"

"You are really pushing my patients today Miles."

"When?"

"Listen guys, why don't we just lay off of her for a while. Okay?" Frank spoke up trying to break the tension. "Do whatever you want Murphy. It's your life."

"Yes it is Frank or should I say Dr. Fontana. What exactly was that?"

"I was just trying to save your ass like you asked."

"I don't need anyone to save my ass anymore! And why are you all still here?"

As they started to leave the room Murphy said, "It's just that I have heard this all before and this guilt trip you're trying to give me doesn't even compare to the one I'm already giving myself." The gang stopped and turned around again. "I'm going to tell her today at lunch. I just thought you should know. And Miles I might be taking the rest of the day off. I didn't get much rest last night."

"Fine, that's fine. Take as long as you need."

"Thank you."

"Come on, we've got to get back to work." Jim said. "Slugger, we're right here if you need us."

"I'll be fine, Jim."

"And Murphy, I'm sorry about what I said out there." Corky looked around and whispered, "I have PMS."

"That's okay Corky."

"Hey Frank, could you stick around for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure. What's up Murph?" Frank stepped back in and closed the door behind him.

"I just wanted to tell you that I appreciate what you did for me yesterday. It was really nice." Murphy felt a little embarrassed. "That's all."

"I wouldn't lie that bad for just anyone." They both laughed. "You know you can…ah, what am I talking about? You already know this. Well, I better get going too. I've got a story to work on." Frank turned and opened the door.

"It kicked me." Murphy blurted out the phrase that made Frank stop and turn around again.

"What did you say?"

"I said, 'It kicked me'. I had to tell someone." Murphy smiled as she said the words.

"The baby kicked you? Just now?"

"No, last night when I was giving myself a good talking to."

Frank smiled. "Wow! That's amazing Murph."

"Yeah, I know. I'm really going to do this. I'm going to become a mother. Can you believe that, me, a mother?"

Frank looked down and laughed, then he looked up into Murphy's eyes. "Yes, I can."


	5. Jeez!

Chapter 5 - Jeez!

Murphy ran into Phil's Bar and Grill using the bar to help her stop. She could remember a time when she used that same bar to help her keep her balance after a hard night of drinking. Murphy was panting because she had sprinted in record time from the office to the restaurant to make a twelve o'clock lunch appointment with her mother. She had lost all track of time trying to make up for the work she missed yesterday. After giving herself time to catch her breath she spotted Phil behind the bar and moved through the herds of people towards his direction. "Phil. Phil. Is she here?"

"Hey there Murphy. Yes, she's right over there." Phil pointed to a corner booth. "I thought you would like your privacy so I put you in a booth. I hope that's all right?"

"Yes, that's fine. And how did you know?"

"I'm Phil. How many times do I have to tell you this?"

"Thanks Phil."

"Before you go over there I have something to talk to you about."

"Not you too? Jeez!"

"Okay Murphy I won't say a word, but you know what I'm thinking. It's time."

"All right Phil, I get it. I don't know whether to thank you or..."

"Thank me because I had a long speech prepared."

"Thank you Phil. Well, wish me luck. Here I go." Murphy wasn't moving as she said this so Phil went behind her and gave her a little push to get her going.

Murphy reluctantly reached the table. "Hi Mother."

"Murphy, you're late. I was getting worried. I took the liberty of ordering for you."

As she sat, Murphy thought about what her mother could mean by 'you're late' because that phrase could have more than one connotation. "I got caught up at work. So, how has your day been?"

"Very nice. After you ran out this morning, Mr. Bernecky began teaching me his famous crosshatch stroke. I have been painting all day."

"Which room?" A fright stirred within her.

"The Den. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Wow, Eldin let you paint? He won't even let me get close to his brushes without an hour long lecture on the proper way to hold one."

"So how has your day been?"

"Listen, I have something to tell you. This is a hard one." Murphy could feel the fear building up again so she told herself to calm down and just spit it out.

"What is it Murphy? You can tell me anything." Avery was trying this 'you can tell me anything' thing for the first time, so she took a drink of her water and tried to stay calm.

"I know, but...well, I'll just say it...I'm pregnant. You were right the other day."

Avery picked up her glass again and took another drink and then put it back on the table, changing her expression not one bit. Then she just looked at Murphy.

"Mother? Did you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I'm crazy, but I was expecting some type of reaction here."

"Excuse me." Avery picked up her purse and headed for the back of the restaurant where the restrooms were located.

Murphy sat there having no clue of what to do. And then the situation got worse when Jim, Corky, Miles, and Frank came into the restaurant and headed for her table.

"So Murph, how did it go?" Frank asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just want to say that they dragged me over here. I didn't want to come." Jim said in a matter of fact way.

"I don't want to talk about it. Go sit over there." Murphy pointed to their usual table.

The gang turned around and did just as Murphy said. Murphy looked at her watch and considered going back there to check up on her mother, but she just continued to sit there.

"Let's try this again. Shall we?"

"Of course, Mother. Where do we start?" Murphy was still confused as to what was going on.

"I guess from your announcement."

"All right." Murphy didn't want to say this a second time because the first time was hard enough. But she knew she had to do it, so she looked her mother in the eyes. "Have you been crying?"

"No." Avery obviously had because her eyes got just like Murphy's, red and puffy, whenever she cried.

"Are you all right?"

"Murphy, I knew it all a long."

"How did you know?"

"I'm your mother. Let's just say I have a special intuition. But I wasn't absolutely sure until I over heard you last night."

"Oh, isn't that just the sweetest thing you've ever heard?" Corky said loudly as she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Corky, be quiet." Jim said as he was trying to listen to their conversation.

Both Murphy and Avery looked over at the other table.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt such a beautiful moment. Please continue." Corky apologized as she cried louder.

"Do you know how many years I've been waiting to hear news like this?"

Murphy was relieved, so she smiled. Avery returned the smile.

"How far along are you?"

"Four months. I know, I should have told you sooner."

"So when is the big day?"

"In May."

"A May wedding? So you're waiting until after the baby is born. Very smart Murphy, but make sure to give yourself enough time to lose the baby fat. Who is he?"

"I think you misunderstood me. I'm not getting married. The _baby _is due in May."

"In that case you will tell me the name of the jerk who knocked up my daughter and then left! Or do you want me to believe _The National Tattler_? Which one is it Murphy? Please tell me it's _The Tattler_."

"I'm sorry to ruin your day Mother, but it's not _The Tattler_! And for your information the father is Jake, my ex-husband."

"Your what? How many more surprises are you going to spring on me today? Get up and come with me!"

Avery rose from her seat, grabbed Murphy's forearm and began dragging her to the restroom. Murphy was flashing back to the time her mother dragged her through a shopping mall because she didn't want to wear a hat her mother had bought for her. When they got to the bathroom Murphy noticed that the pay phone was in use. Thank God. "Get off the phone, this is an emergency." Avery demanded.

"No, Mother, this isn't an emergency." Murphy turned to the lady on the phone. "This isn't an emergency take your time." Murphy had never seen her mother so infuriated before and she didn't know how to react to her.

"If you know what's best for you, you'll get off this instant!"

The lady on the phone turned toward Murphy and said, "Hey, you're Murphy Brown. Linda, Murphy Brown is in the bathroom with me and she has some woman with her threatening my life if I don't get off the phone. I better go. All right I'll..."

"Get off the phone! This is the last time I'm going to be nice about it."

"Murphy, Linda wants to know if you will give her your autograph."

"Get off now!"

"I guess that's a no Linda, sorry. Bye." The lady hung up the phone. "So what's this big emergency?"

"Listen lady, it was nice of you to get off the phone. I think it would be best if you left now," Murphy pleaded with the woman.

The lady left them alone and Murphy tried to break free from her mother's grip, but she had the death grip on her and there was no getting out of that. "Will you let go of me Mother? Let's talk about this."

Avery was already on the phone dialing.

"Who are you calling?"

Avery ignored her. "Hello? Bill? This is your first wife, Avery. I'm just fine, thank you. Do you remember when we discussed co-parenting? Oh you don't? Well, take full advantage because here's your chance. Tell him."

"Daddy? Yes, it's me Murphy. Ah, nothing's the matter..."

Avery grabbed the phone out of her hand. "Bill, your daughter's knocked up and you want to know the best part? She has been married before and never told us. Have a nice day."

Avery released the death grip and handed the receiver back to Murphy who at this time couldn't even close her jaw. "I'm going home. Goodbye Murphy."

Murphy finally put the receiver back up to her ear. "Daddy?..."

Murphy opened her eyes and popped back into reality. Luckily, that entire scene had only played in her sub conscience, but it plagued her. She looked across the table and around the bar and she was still sitting by herself in the booth; no gang and no mother. Her mother was still in the bathroom doing God only knows what. The thought of leaving had already crossed her mind about a million times.

"Here you go, two chef salads. And who has the white wine?" Murphy looked at the waitress, who was obviously new, and pointed to the vacant seat. Although, that wine would be nice right about now. Yeah, that and a Marlboro Light too, but no, she couldn't do that. She was well past all of that. "Then I guess you have the club soda."

"Yes. Thanks."

"Enjoy your lunch."

Murphy started picking at her salad deciding whether or not to wait for her mother's return. She was very hungry as she was eating for two now.

"What was she doing in there?" Murphy thought to herself as she considered going in there, but again she decided against it. No, she would just wait, although, waiting was not her strong suite and doing so patiently was a battle.

Murphy looked down at her watch; it had been ten whole minutes. Was that all? It felt like it had been an eternity. She peaked outside the booth and looked down the hall. She saw her mother walking her way so she popped back in the booth and tried to act like she wasn't worried.

"Murphy, I'm sorry to have to say this, but I must leave."

"But Mother..."

"I have an appointment."

"An appointment? For what?"

"Yes, and I'm going to be late." Avery laid down enough money to cover the cost of both of their lunches on the table. "I will see you later."

"But Mother?" Murphy could only watch as her mother walked out the door. This had gone a lot worse than she had ever dreamed.


	6. Closing the Circle

Chapter 6 - Closing the Circle

Murphy tried all day to take her mind off what had happened with her mother, but she couldn't. So when she arrived home at around six o'clock she was expecting to see her mother waiting for her all ready to have _the talk_. She wasn't looking forward to it, but she knew it had to happen. Murphy was surprised to walk into an empty, dark house. It looked as if not a soul had been there all day. Murphy immediately dropped her coat and purse and ran upstairs to her room. She tiptoed in thinking that her mother might be resting, but as soon as she entered and noticed that the bed was perfectly made that idea flew right out the window. But she did notice that her mother's bags, although packed, were not gone. So she was still here, but the question still remained: Where was she?

Murphy slowly wondered back downstairs all the while thinking about the different places her mother could be. Washington is a large city and she could be almost anywhere, a museum or maybe she caught a movie. Although, as Murphy looked at her watch she began to worry much more because it was getting late.

Murphy went into the kitchen and started rummaging through all of the possible places food could be found. She found a TV dinner and decided that, after picking the ice off with a knife, it was still good. She threw it into the microwave, punched the correct time and pressed the start button. But for some reason it didn't start, it was dead to the world. Murphy unplugged the microwave from the wall and then plugged it in again. With the time now blinking 12:00, she pressed the start button again. Nothing. Murphy brushed her hair out of her face and sighed as she tried to stay calm. She pressed the start button and when nothing happened again she started to bang on the start button, all the while getting madder and madder. Murphy picked up the microwave and banged it once on the counter. "There, that should do it!" She pressed start again and, as before, nothing. "Damn it!" This was the final straw. In an attempt to not only get the microwave to work but also to take out some hostility on one of the many things that at this moment were making her life hell she punched it. Instantly, she knew that was a mistake as her hand began to swell and turn a light hue of blue. "Damn...I mean darn…I mean Yeaowww!"

As she ran her hand under some cold water Murphy began to think about this day and what a day it had been. First, when she was getting ready for work, she realized that she was really starting to show now and her custom tailored, size six suits just didn't fit anymore. It looked like there weren't going to be any new Donna Karen suits in her future. Visits to the Maternity store were more up her alley now. And, because of her restless night's sleep, she had a hair bump that wouldn't go away. She tried everything, gel, moose, hair spray and when Aqua Net didn't work she knew it was a lost cause. So she tried to fix it the best she could, but she knew that bump was hiding under there somewhere just tormenting her. And the topper to this lovely day was before her when Murphy tried to extend her fingers. She took out a dishtowel from its drawer, loaded it full of ice cubes and placed it on her hand. To add insult to injury, Murphy couldn't stop thinking about what happened at Phil's. Why did her mother just walk out like that? What was wrong with her? Everyone said she would be happy, but she didn't seem happy.

As Murphy was nursing her hand she began to tear up. She had done this too many times this week, but she couldn't help it. Her hand hurt, she couldn't fit into her clothes anymore, she had a hair bump and her mother was mad at her. She felt terrible.

"We're home!" Murphy heard Eldin from the living room and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Murphy ran out of the kitchen, but when she was about to reach the living room she slowed her pace down to a walk in an attempt not to seem relieved to hear another soul in her house. Murphy looked at her mother, who had been with Eldin the whole time, and still saw no response.

"We went to the Painter's Bar." Eldin added.

"Oh." Murphy decided to be the better person. "Hi Mother."

Avery sighed refusing to make eye contact with Murphy.

Eldin made the universal sign that Avery had been drinking. "Listen, I have to go. The both of you have a lot to talk about." Eldin started to walk away and then turned around again. "And don't use the microwave, I think it's broken."

"Oh, it's definitely broken now. I'll buy a new one."

"Good night Mrs. Brown."

"Good night Mr. Bernecky and thank you. You really are a special soul."

Eldin turned again and motioned Murphy to follow him to the foyer. "How much has she had?"

"Not much, she's fine. Talk to her."

Murphy glared at him for a minute. "Okay."

As Eldin left, Murphy walked back into the living room to find Avery moving things around to her liking. "So, Mother, did you have fun with Eldin tonight?"

"Yes."

"I was getting worried about you."

"Oh, were you? Well, now you know how I felt when you didn't come home till late."

"You know what? I tried to be nice, but obviously I'm not that good at it!" Murphy headed for the kitchen again, but stopped herself. "What exactly is your problem? I thought you'd be happy for me."

"I am happy. I'm going to be a grandmother."

"Then what's with the face and the attitude to match?"

"Why couldn't you tell me?"

"What do you mean? I did tell you."

"I am your mother, Murphy. And I am probably the last person to know that my daughter is going to have a child of her own. Do you know how much that hurts?"

"I'm sorry, Mother. It was hard for me."

"What happened to your hand?"

"I got mad and punched the microwave."

"Let me see it." Avery looked at Murphy's hand, examining it like a physician. "You know, Murphy, I want to be a part of this baby's life. That is, if you'll let me."

"Is that what you thought? That I didn't want you to be a part of the baby's life?"

Avery raised her head and shook it indicating yes.

"Oh Mother, how could you think... Do you want to know what my very first thought was, well, after the fright, when I found out I was pregnant? It was...It was..." Murphy could hardly get out the words. "It was how happy you would be."

Avery reached over and wiped the one streaming tear off of Murphy's cheek. "And I am happy, my daughter. You and this news did that." Murphy and Avery embraced, but this time it wasn't the awkward kind of embrace they were used to, it was a new kind, purely natural and right.

"So I was right, wasn't I?" Avery said as she wiped her eyes.

"Yes, you were right. How did you know?"

"I could tell you that I have some kind of intuition, but I don't. I was reading _The Tattler_." Avery looked at Murphy and they both started to laugh.

"You know Mother, you really shouldn't read that trash."

"I know, but every woman has to have her dirty little secret. This is mine. Yours however is trashy romance novels."

"I don't read trashy romance novels."

"I found one next to your bed. There is no need to lie now, Murphy."

"Okay, I'll admit it, I read trashy romance novels." Murphy and Avery laughed again.

"So does _The Tattler_ speak the truth?"

"No."

"Well then, who is he?"

Murphy and Avery sat on the couch and Avery continued to look at Murphy's hand. "His name is Jake Lowenstein."

"And is this Jake going to marry you?"

"We decided that to marry again would be a mistake, so it's just me."

"Marry again?"

"Don't be mad, but I've been married before." Murphy put her good hand in front of her face and cringed.

"And when was this?"

"In 1968, but we were only married for five days."

"Five days?"  
"The same judge who jailed us, married us, and divorced us. We were too young to be married."

"I can certainly understand that. You were in jail?" Avery dropped the ice pack back on Murphy's hand.

"You sure are finding out a lot about me today, aren't you?"

"Yes, maybe more than what I want to know, but we are fr...friends, right?" Avery looked at Murphy, who at this time was staring at the ice pack on her hand.

Murphy felt Avery's glare so she looked up and met her eyes. "Yes, we're friends."

"Good." They both smiled for what seemed like an eternity. This was the first time in both of their lives that they actually felt like they had accomplished what they had been working so hard to be, that special combination of mother, daughter and friends.

"I'll be right back." Murphy got up and headed for the foyer.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got something to show you." Murphy grabbed her purse off the foyer floor. After plopping herself back on the couch she rummaged through everything that was in her purse. "Jeez, I really need to clean this thing out. Look at this Mother, a napkin with Ted Kennedy's home phone number written on it. Like that was ever going to happen."

Avery laughed. "What are you looking for?"

"I know I put it in here. Where is it? Ah, here it is. Look at this Mother." Murphy handed Avery a little white sheet of paper.

"You aren't giving me Ted Kennedy's phone number, are you?" As Avery turned the paper she noticed that it was not a phone number, but it was a sonogram. "Oh Murphy."

"You can keep that. I had them make a copy for you."

"And I will always keep this very close to me." Avery could not take her eyes off of the little paper that meant so much to her.

"I was going to get it framed, but I haven't had the time."

"It's fine just the way it is. So what do you really think about this?"

"Truthfully, I'm scared. It's just that I'm not the most maternal person in the world."

"I guess I didn't do a very good job teaching you about these kinds of things."

"No, not at all." Murphy really didn't how to respond.

"I was scared to death too when I found out I was expecting you. I had no idea what was happening or what was going to happen, and your father was no help at all." Murphy cut Avery a look meaning that bad mouthing Daddy was off limits for tonight. "And then, a little while later, you were here and I learned. I'm not saying you won't make mistakes because you will, but you'll learn too."

"I know."

"Well, it's getting pretty late and I'm tired. I think I'm going to retire for the evening."

"I'll join you."

And as mother and daughter headed upstairs there was a new bond between them. One that they would share for the rest of their lives.


	7. Heaven Must Have Sent You

Chapter 7 - Heaven Must Have Sent You

"I'm glad you came." Murphy said as she lay in bed eating Praline cookies and drinking milk. Avery was in the bathroom doing her nightly ritual.

"I'm glad I came too. I forgot to ask, how far along are you?"

"Four months."

"Four months?" Avery came out of the bathroom still putting cold cream on her face.

"Yes, four months."

"That means you should be showing by now."

"I am showing."

"Can I see?"

"Oh Mother, I don't really like...oh all right, but not too long." Murphy put down the cookies and unbuttoned the bottom half of her nightshirt. "There."

"Are you sure you're only four months, Murphy? Maybe you shouldn't eat anymore of those cookies."

"Okay that's it, show's over." Murphy put a cookie in her mouth and started to button up her shirt.

"Hold on." Avery put her hand on Murphy's stomach. "Hi there. This is your grandma Avery. We can't wait to see you. There, I'm finished." Avery stood up and headed back to the bathroom.

Murphy felt as awkward as Avery. "What was that Mother?"

"You should talk to it." Avery turned off the light in the bathroom and laid down next to Murphy.

"I do talk to it." Murphy leaned over and turned off the light on her side of the room.

"I know. I heard you last night."

Murphy laughed as she rolled over on her side. But after feeling that little bit of happiness she started to feel sadness. "Do you really have to go tomorrow? Couldn't you stay a while longer?"

"I wish I could, my daughter, but I must leave you tomorrow. But if you need me all you have to do is call and I'll be here with you."

Her relief had come, so she smiled. "Good night, Mother."

"Good night, Murphy. I love you."

"I love you too." Although the words seemed a little easier to get out, it was still a foreign process.

Murphy was about to drift off when she felt another nudge from within. This time she had to share it. "Mother, give me your hand. You've got…" Murphy rolled over to look at her mother, but as she did she noticed that no one was lying beside her. "…to feel this."

"Mom?" Murphy heard a small voice from the room across the hall. "Mom! Come here."

Murphy came to the realization that she had had the dream again, the one that had been plaguing her for such a long time. "I'm coming."

Murphy, still half asleep, got up and walked into Avery's room. "What is it Avery? Did you have a bad dream or do you want water? You have to go to sleep, you know. You have school tomorrow." Murphy looked at the clock; it was 3:24 a.m. "No, you have school today."

Avery looked at her with some concern. "Are you okay, Mom?"

"Okay? What do you mean? Of course I'm okay."

"Did you have the dream again?"

Murphy laid down next to Avery, cradling the small boy in her arms. "Yes, I did."

"Did you get to finish it this time?"

Murphy began to tear up. "I did. It sure was good to see her again."

"I wish I could see her."

"Although you might not be able to see her Avery, she's watching you."

"Good." Avery smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Nite, Mom."

"Good night, Avery." Murphy put her arm around her son and they fell asleep there, together. There they left the world behind for a little while and drifted back into dreamland.

_I've cried through many endless nights_  
_Just holding my pillow tight  
Then you came into my lonely days  
With your tender and your sweet ways  
Now I don't know where you come from, baby  
Don't know where you've been, my baby  
Heaven must have sent you  
Into my arms  
Now in the mornin' when I awake  
There's a smile on my face  
You've touched my heart with gladness  
Wiped away all my sadness  
So long I've needed love right near me  
A soft voice to cheer me  
Heaven must have sent you, honey  
Into my life_

_The Elgins_

**THE END**


	8. Cue the Credits

Cue the Credits

I started this story many, many years ago. I won't tell you exactly how long ago because frankly, I don't remember. However, I will say that when I started this story Georgey Bush (the second one) had just been "elected" to the White House and we were not yet privy to what a Shiloh Jolie-Pitt was.

With that being said this story would never have been started without the friendship of one who shares the same name and the same passion for all things Murphy.

I would especially like to thank Diane English. There are so many reasons why thanks must be given, but none more important than her constant inspiration and perseverance that even to this day amazes me.

I must also thank Candice and Colleen. Their books are awesome. :)

And to the entire cast, guest stars, extras, writers and crew over a full decade: Without all of you I wouldn't have been able to make it through one of the roughest times a girl will know…her teenage years! Thanks for always making it funny.

Most sitcoms have become silly and un-important in recent years. It's nice to have _Murphy_ to fall back on when I need a laugh or a cry. "Full Circle" was just one in 247 examples of the genius. But more than anything it was great acting, great writing and a beautiful dedication to an outstanding actress for which the Emmy was more than deserved.


End file.
